


Imperial AU

by SixUnderOneXSix



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossposted from Fnet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, God I still don't know how these work, I'm writing this instead of sleeping at a decent hour, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, bits of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

** _Imperial Academy: A Star Wars Rebels Story;_ **

** _Prologue_ **

Characters : Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kannan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb ‘Zeb’ Orrellios, Agent Alexander Kallus, The Inquisitor, Gar Saxon

Ships : Sabezra, Hints of Kanera, for now

Description :

Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. I am but a humble fan, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Imperial Academy, outside Sundari, Mandalore

Saxon smirked, the new kid was scrawny, short by a mile with long blue hair that was tusselled and appeared more like a recently woken teenager than an Imperial Cadet, white uniform and helmet aside. His blue eyes were locked straight ahead, but his back was bent forwards ever so much standing before Saxon’s desk. His tan skin was a stark contrast to his own pale white. The datapad was scrolling through a list of recommendations from the Lothal sector command…  _ was that Agent Kallus’ name? _ Saxon halted the pad’s scrolling and began reversing, his eyes locking with the words written before him by none other than the premiere Rebel hunter Agent Kallus of the ISB;  _ Ezra Bridger is the heir to the Bridger name, one which was used to broadcast against Imperial Reign, he has survived with minimal assistance on the streets of Lothal since his parents were arrested for treason. I caught him when he tried to pocket my extra credits. His skill with a blaster and survival abilities are better than any Imperial soldier I’ve ever seen and he’s taken well to the Academy’s rhetoric. I hereby recommend a transfer of Cadet Bridger to the Imperial Academy outside Sundari on Mandalore for special weapons training and advanced tactics.” _ Saxon’s silver eyes rose from the datapad to Bridger, still standing at a close but failed attention. 

“Tell me something about yourself Cadet Bridger?” Saxon’ brow quirked upwards, the datapad clattering on the desk and his chair groaning as he began rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. “It says that you were top of your cadet class on Lothal, not surprising to me not from a dirtball like that, what is interesting is the recommendations you’ve received, care to explain?” Bridger’s back straightened and his neck locked up a bit.

“Sir. I won every physical competition thrown at me by The Pit, and Lothal’s fine Officers. I-” Saxon’s hand cut across his throat and Bridger’s words halted.

“I don’t want the Imperial doctrine Boy. Tell me why, exactly why, you were sent here, or I’ll put you on a shuttle right back to that backwater you call a home.” Saxon was resting his head on his hands, his body at the edge of his seat and his steely eyes locked with Bridger’s. Bridger’s hands fidgeted slightly, fingers fluttering around.

“Sir… I was selected to come here because I am the best where I come from, not by luck, not by the margin, but by a landslide. Agent Kallus was more than pleased with the resolve I put into my work, both academic and physical. I started at a disadvantage having not finished standard schooling and I made up for by working twice as hard as any cadet in my class.” Bridger’s lips were pulled into a line and his blue eyes were focused on a point behind Saxon, his shoulders held a bit straighter as he finished however.

“So you think reading a couple books and getting out of a hole in the ground makes you worthy of being in my Academy?”

“No Sir. The fact that I did it without breaking a sweat makes me think so,” Bridger’s facade broke slightly as a small smirk graced his face.  _ There it is, the reason why he’s here, he’s cocky and he has a right to be _ .

“Alright Cadet Bridger. You have fallen behind in math and science due to your… unfortunate circumstances. As such I’m assigning one of my top students to tutor and assist you in those classes. The same Cadet will also be your liaison to Mandalorian customs and The Imperial Academy here at Sundari. Do not disappoint me Cadet Bridger, you come highly recommended and I expect you to go above and beyond those beliefs.” Saxon waves his hand and snatches the datapad back before spinning his chair around to the window, the tan sands reflecting light off and onto the white hulls of the Star Destroyers pulling in towards the domed city. “You’re dismissed Cadet Bridger, Captain Hark will show you to your dormitory.”

“Sir, yes Sir.” Bridger stepped out and was greeted by the odd and pearly white armor of an Imperial Super Commando. The doors hissed and the light from the hallway was cut off. A blinking light flickers on the wrist comm set into Saxon’s forearm plate.

“Yes.”

“Cadet Wren is ready to see you Sir, as requested.”

“Good, send her in.”

* * *

Dormitory 5, Imperial Academy

The halls are made of the bland grey like every other Imperial facility, the trapezoidal looking astromech beeps as it passes Hark and Ezra, hurriedly screeching out of the way to avoid full on hitting the young kid. 

“Watch where you’re going Rustbucket!” Ezra shouts. His voice dies out though when he catches Hark starring.

“And you would be best served keeping your voice down.” Hark motions to a door on the left. “Your Dormitory, you only have access to your dormitory and no others. I personally handle all discipline so trust me when I say ‘ _ keep your hands to yourself. _ '' Don't get too comfy Bridger, I doubt you’ll be able to handle what we throw at you.” 

The Supercommando spins on his heel, Ezra left in front of the door with the code cylinder he’d been given upon arriving. The door hissed and a number of helmeted cadets, most much taller than Ezra shoved him aside. They filed off into smaller groups each heading down different hallways. Ezra picked up the small bag he had gathered and slipped into the empty room.

“So you’re the new kid stealing away my best friend.” Ezra spun quickly, his hand darting for a weapon no longer holstered on his belt, but instead aimed squarely at his chest. With dark skin and magenta eyes that keep Ezra focused on her and not the blaster she steps from the shadows. “I gotta say, not all that impressed. You’re short, your hair isn’t cut for this kinda gig, and look like you’ve been half starved. You’ll be lucky to make it through tomorrow, let alone a week.”

The blaster clatters to the floor and the buzzcut dark haired teenager struts down the hall following the group to the left. Ezra’s chest shudders and his heartbeat begins to recede from his ears, a hand clutching tightly at his tunic. Letting his eyes close Ezra lets his focus wander, trying to let the energy wash over him and take away the images flooding his mind.  _ It’s alright kid, I’m right here with you, well kinda with you _ . Ezra coughs a bit, slamming at his chest than snatches the blaster from the floor and holsters it back on his belt, eyes locked with shut doors and the dimly lit room. 

Stepping down the walkway in the center every single one of the beds was made, so neat and orderly, all belongings tucked into desk drawers and footlockers that Ezra’s eyes can’t even discern which of the bunks is taken or free.

* * *

Viceroy Saxon’s Office, Sundari Mandalore

Sabine steps into the office, its darkened interior lit only by the glow of Saxon’s tablet. Sabine had her brown hair cut short, a bob that hung near her jawline. Her amber eyes were hard, locked with the man slouching in the chair behind the desk. Her white armour seemed to glow in the shadows of the room,  _ the strength of Imperial power lighting the way _ , some might say. Her helmet was reminiscent of Hark’s and tucked under her arm, its black visor gazing at the Viceroy with an empty stare.

“Cadet Wren reporting sir.” Her words were sharp and her shoulders rigid, arms hidden behind her back. Saxon raised his eyes from the glow of the pad to consider the teenager. Her expression was schooled and forced, he could tell from slight furrow of her eyebrows. Her armour was neatly polished and a blaster was in its holster.

“I apologise about pulling you from your shooting class Cadet Wren, but there is something I need you to do for me.” He set the datapad aside and leaned in, elbows braced against the table. The cadet quirked an eyebrow, her hardened gaze softening, but no words forced themselves from her lips. “We have a new cadet, Ezra Bridger. He’s a transfer from Lothal. I want you to tutor and assist him. To do so you will be pulled from The Duchess project until further notice.”

“Sir!” Sabine’s stance broke, a halting step forward and her hands coming from behind her back as her lips twisted into a snarl and her eyes burned with fury. Her tan skin pulled tight across the tensing muscles of her face. 

“Steady Cadet Wren.” It was like a hammer, instantly Sabine pulled back into her original stance, but the energy was still there, and her arms and legs twitched to move. “There are few non-Mandalorians who could ever be worthy of this academy. Ezra Bridger has outshone them all. As far as I am concerned that means only one thing. He is a force sensitive… a  _ jetiise _ . Lothal wouldn’t be able to weed him out as well as we can. I don’t want some foul Force user mucking up  _ my  _ academy and  _ my  _ planet. Sniff him out and we’ll send him to the Inquisitors. This is an important task Wren, do not fail me.”

“Understood Viceroy Saxon.” Her voice was cold, her expression dark, her eyes dead. Jetii were almost as bad as traitorous Mandalorians, such a person couldn’t be allowed to interfere in Mandalorian affairs… not again.

“You are dismissed, you’ll find him in Dormitory 5, please give our new student a  _ warm _ welcome.” Sabine slipped out of the room, and Saxon caught how her hands tightened into fists as she stiffly turned away.

* * *

_ The Ghost _ , 25 kilometers out from Sundari

Chopper beeps angrily and wobbles from side to side, the clanging of metal announcing his presence as he starts rolling through the ship’s darkened interior. There were a couple of plates left out on the table, some datapads and blaster munitions on the seats. A crate or two of explosives half open and unattended sitting at the far bulkhead.

“Hera! If that droid makes another noise!” Rings a voice from a door on the port side.

“Garazeb Orrellios! You will not touch that droid or so help me I will blast you out the airlock myself!” The muffled grunts and sounds of lightly padded feet reverberate through the hull back to Chopper as he slows to a stop before the door. It’s hiss causes his head to twirl and he releases a sweet trill at the lime green Twi’lek clad in a loose shirt and shorts, her lekku swinging behind her. “Chopper, did he pass on the signal?”

A low beep followed and Chopper pulled a disk from his port storage compartment with one of his manipulators. Hera gently slips the disk from the droid’s claw-like appendage, her warm hand patting his head.

“Good job. Now go recharge, we have to wait for his signal, you gave him the scrambler right?” A, possibly, affirmative set of beeps filled the space between droid and master as Chopper quickly sped down the hall, a small chuckle seeming to escape his chassis right as he turned the corner. “Chopper! You better have done your part or I’ll blast you out the airlock with Zeb!” 

The pounding feet behind him made Chopper whirl back to see Hera closing distance with him. The chuckle died and Chopper shot for the nearest door,  _ maybe playing that prank right now was a bad idea _ .


	2. Chapter I

**_Imperial Academy: A Star Wars Rebels Story;_ **

**_Chapter I:_ **

Characters : Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kannan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb ‘Zeb’ Orrellios, Agent Alexander Kallus, The Inquisitor, Gar Saxon

Ships : Sabezra, Hints of Kanera, for now

Description :

Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron; his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. I am but a humble fan, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Dormitory 5, Imperial Academy

Sabine glared at the boy, he was shorter than her by a bit and his hair was long.  _ Perfect _ . Sabine’s hand shot out catching the new cadet’s hair and pulling him backwards. His shout was music to her ears. The cadet’s weight was thrown off by her hold and she had him on the ground. Sabine cocked her fist before slamming it into his stomach. His grunt filled the air and Sabine pulled back for another punch. Before her second hit could connect fingers closed around her fist. Her amber eyes made contact with his blue and she could see the confusion in his eyes move towards anger, only to be replaced with calm. His foot shot out, planting right on Sabine’s stomach forcing her breath from her lungs as she was pulled from her feet and a sudden feeling of weightlessness encompassed her, on instinct her hand shot out and snatched at his belt. Sabine groaned as she struck the floor, a gasp escaped her lips and she rolled, releasing the boy from her grip. 

Coming up into a crouch Sabine stared at the boy. While his features projected the same cool and collected calm that his eyes had shown, something that seemed almost practiced to Sabine like he was used to being attacked, his muscles were taunt and his body was in a standard defensive form. In answer to him she held up his blaster pointed straight at his chest, the pistol was not as graceful as her WESTAR but it was definitely Imperial standard issue. The calm faded and his eyes burned. His expression soured and he held up his hands.

“Alright, you got me.” Sabine stood up, the boy matching her movements slowly, the look in his eye seeming more unsure. “What, is this like some kinda hazing, steal the new kid’s blaster?”

“First lesson, always expect an attack. Lothal Academy is cutthroat because every kid just wants to get off the surface, here we aren’t cutthroat. Here we’re murderous. People die in our training exercises and there is no concept of fair play. People will cheat, steal, and do whatever they need too to win. If you had let any other cadet get away with what I did, you’d be dead.” Sabine threw his blaster at him, his hands juggling the weapon slightly as he snatched it from the air. “Second, I’m Sabine Wren of Clan Wren, House Vizsla. I’m your new tutor. It's my job to see if you’re actually worth keeping here Cadet Bridger, so you had better start impressing me and fast before I recommend to Viceroy Saxon that you aren’t even worth the air you breathe here on Mandalore.”

“Understood.” Ezra’s hand rose and cocked fingers barely touched his temples. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sabine’s gaze hardened, he was sloppy, hadn’t noticed her attack coming, and wasn’t even trying to look the part of a soldier as he stood there with his slouched posture, lazy salute, and cheeky grin.  _ Not even here for an hour and he’s already trying to push my buttons? _ She stepped in close, putting her face as close to his as she could.

“Let’s get one thing straight Bridger, if you want to make it on this campus you had better pull your weight, but more than that, you’d better make a shabla good impression on me or you’ll be begging for Viceroy Saxon to kick you out by the time we’re through with you.” She couldn’t help the sneer that broke across her face as she spoke,  _ who was this rat to think he had any right to be here _ . His grin didn’t falter, his features showed no sign of give, not even a flicker in his eyes.

“Cool. Which bunk is mine Cadet Wren?” She growled and spun on her heel.  _ If Saxon didn’t throw him out there was a high likelihood she would kill him _ .

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Classroom Alpha-3, Imperial Academy

“The Traitor General Anakin Skywalker successfully broke the Seperatist blockade over Ryloth alongside his untrained Commander Ahsoka Tano. Despite this success which allowed Republic forces to land on Ryloth and continue the assault. Can anyone explain to me what Skywalker did wrong, what fundamental rule of the battlefield did he break to secure his victory?” The deep grey of the Naval Officer’s uniform couldn’t really provide contrast to the light greys of the classroom. Not that Ezra could tell at least what with the only illumination coming from the cool blue of the tactical display projected at the front of the room. “Cadet Bridge perhaps you can shed some light on the subject?”

Every darkened head and shape turned to Ezra, who simply ground his teeth before standing to deliver his answer. The Officer’s gaze never left Ezra, but the young cadet could swear the man was smirking.

“He broke one of the most critical rules of the battlefield, he used the white flag truce, or negotiation of surrender to get cover before attacking the opposing force.” Ezra started to take his seat.

“Why is this important Cadet Bridger?” Caught halfway into sitting down Ezra bit back a sigh and stood up straight once again.

“This is important because it threatens all future attempts of Republic forces to surrender to Seperatist commanders. If Clone or Jedi units attempted to surrender it is likely that they would continue to face hostility until they were completely disarmed, or they might be outright killed.”

“Good, it appears even Lothrats can be taught. I applaud your efforts Cadet Wren.” The Officer hit a switch bringing up the lights and shutting down the tactical display. “Now before I give you your pop quiz on Naval tactics and engagements of The Clone Wars can anyone tell me why the Jedi Order was selected to lead Republic military forces despite not having any training to do so?” The Officer had picked up a pad, his finger hovering over a button. “Anyone? Cadet Onyo?”

“Because they were the ones who were there?” The cadet with the buzzcut who’d stolen Ezra’s blaster when he’d arrived at Dormitory 5 shrugged and barely met The Officer’s eyes.

“Wrong. Cadet Bridger?” Ezra gulped, but forced his gaze onto The Officer.

“Because they were good fighters making them a good choice to fight Separatists?”

“No. It would appear you still have some work left to do Cadet Wren in his tutoring. Cadet Wren if you will please answer the question.”

“The Jetii were selected to lead the war effort because they were already partially connected to the Judiciary forces which were being folded into The Republic Armed Forces. Due to their skill in battle and their ability to cut through entire fields of battle droids, the Senate agreed to make their lapdogs the commanders of the Grand Army of The Republic, even though they would have been much better off hiring Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries to be their command staff.”

“Close Cadet Wren. The Jedi were selected as commanders of the GAR because they volunteered, but also because they reported to the Senate which made the body of politicians believe they had more control over the war effort. Without Palpatine being in charge of the war as Supreme Chancellor we might have faced an even greater threat when the Jedi ultimately betrayed The Republic and tried to assassinate him. This is not the last time we will reference The Clone Wars in our unit on Naval tactics. While we must remember that Jedi generals and commanders were effective on a number of occasions, not only were they traitors but some of their blunders cost the GAR lives, equipment, and credits. One of these mistakes being their willingness to throw away the understanding of what a flag of truce means. Your quiz begins now.”

* * *

Combat Room Beta-1, Imperial Academy

Ezra groaned as his body connected to the mat with a sickening pop. His right hand shot to his left shoulder as he shifted to sit up, his eyes making contact with Wren who was still standing over him. She stepped forward and kicked at him. Ezra just barely managing to roll away, and up and onto his feet. Fighting the urge to just blast her away Ezra stamped down as pain flooded through his left arm and he continued to block her attacks. 

The rest of the cadets in the class watched on, Saxon himself staring intently at the pair. Ezra ducked a punch, returned a kick. Jumped as Sabine swept for his legs only for him to sense her fist just before it collided with his chest. The air burst from his chest and through off his landing. His ankle twisted and he collapsed onto the mat. His lungs burned and he coughed over and over, struggling to draw breath into his lungs. Sabine stepped over him and punched, her fist halting right before his face.

“Yield.” Wren’s tone was sharp, cold, and ruthless. Ezra wheezed and coughed before slapping his right hand to the mat three times.

“Endex.” Saxon growled as he stared at Ezra. “Cadet Wren get Cadet Bridger to the infirmary and make sure he’s treated for his wounds. Also I believe I’ll have to add to your roster tutoring in hand to hand combat, I guess the Lothal Academy doesn’t believe that’s important for Stormtroopers to know.”

Wren hissed but pulled Ezra to his feet and looped his right arm over her shoulder as she took his weight off his right ankle and they began towards the infirmary.

As Wren helped him in he could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head. With a shake he used his arms and hands to push himself onto the table, Wren adding her own strength.

“You’re an idiot. You’re going to get my shebs pulled down and out of here with you if you don’t start picking up the pace.” Wren stalked over to the medical droid in the corner, all of its lights off and its circular head unmoving.

“Really? Well maybe if you would stop for a second and treat me like a human being-”

“Treat you like a human? You’re a Lothrat, nothing more. I don’t even know how you ended up in this place let alone how you got the Empire to take you in. I’ve spent more time working with you in one day than I have ever spent with another cadet. Do you know how many times I had to smooth something you did or said over before you got a blaster bolt to the back or a knife across your neck? You haven’t even made it through the first hand-to-hand exercise and you’re already wounded. That means you’ll be slower and sore on the next one. Add to all of that the fact that now I have to train you in hand-to-hand alongside your math and science! You’ll be lucky if  _ I _ don’t put a hole in you before the next two hours are out.” Wren’s amber eyes were burning, and yet as they met his own blue orbs she noted their cool returning gaze. A click answered the movement of her fingers and the lights and head of the droid flared to life and rotated.

“I aced the quiz in warfare history yesterday. I bet you didn’t notice that. I also guess you didn’t take the time to read my file, did you, I’m behind because my parents were arrested by the Empire, taken from me when I was still just a kid. I never expected sympathy from Mandalorians, but from what I’d heard and read I figured I’d at least earned a little respect. Why don’t you just go get to your next class Wren, I’ll be there once the droid finishes.” Ezra could the wave that hit her as he spoke, the emotions flitting across her form, the most important of which was just the tiniest hint of regret, and the second most important was some level of respect. Wren spun on her heel and didn’t give him a second glance, though he noted that the fire in her eyes had burned out. The doors hissed and she slipped out.

“Your injuries include minor muscle strain to your ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Would you prefer pain medication before beginning the relocation procedure?” The droid’s mechanical tone seemed more like a factory droid than a medical one.

“Yah, something light, I’ve dealt with worse before.” He rolled up his sleeve and a pinch quickly followed. His nerves dulled and he barely felt the radiating twangs from his ankle and the spikes in his shoulder before something slammed into his shoulder and he gasped. Looking quickly over his shoulder he found the droid had hit him with some kind of large metal, almost club-like, device.  _ There is no way that passes the standard regs the Imps have _ . Ezra forces himself off the table, his weight settling onto his bad ankle with only a slight twinge.

“You will heal before classes tomorrow and be capable of participating, expect a high level of soreness and do not purposefully strain yourself. Return to your regularly scheduled activities now.” The droid’s lights shut off and its head rotated back into the position it had been in when he and Wren had arrived.  _ Force how much longer was he going to be here before he could get his chance at whatever this Project: Duchess was that the other Rebels were so interested in _ .

* * *

En route to Classroom Delta-4, Imperial Academy

Sabine worried her bottom lip as she paced towards her class, energy practically seething through her body and ebbing off her in waves. The few other cadets coming across her quickly stepped out of her way, she had to make a quick sidestep once to avoid colliding with a Stormtrooper heading the opposite way as her. If he noticed he didn’t say a word. Thoughts, most of them violent and angry whipped through her head at the speed of a ship in hyperspace.  _ How dare that Lothrat! How DARE he! How come he thinks he gets to demand any kind of respect? I don’t care if that shabla di’kut fought in the Clone Wars as a baby this is Mandalore! We earn our respect; it isn’t just given out. Reading on Mandalorians? Did he really think that would give him some insight as to our culture? He’s a fool if he thinks that would help him, we are warriors, I may be an artist, my father a historian, but Mandalorians are soldiers and warriors first, all else can go to hell! _ Sabine stepped into class right before the bell rang and took her seat. She did her best to ignore the voice wriggling at the back of her head whispering to her,  _ he isn’t wrong though _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last Friday!! I’m so sorry! Hey so I know this update is really short, but for those who are still here this is something you definitely deserve. I know that I told you a bit about what’s going on in my life and why the updates have been so sporadic. Part of me writing multiple stories in a variety of fandoms was the hope that as long as I wanted to write I’d at least have something I could work on and post. But with everything that’s been going on with COVID-19 and work, and basically just life in general I kinda hit a snag not just working on fanfiction but writing as a whole. That said I know you deserve something for your patience so here is Chapter 1, I was hoping to have a bit more done by the time this is posted and we’ll see if that happens. I am getting back into a Star Wars mood for writing so with any luck I won’t just work on my own ideas and instead can keep, hopefully, my Star Wars fanfictions moving back in the right direction. Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope this finds you all well. This story was requested by Anonymous Noob the 2nd so a shout out to them for letting me write this idea, let’s see if I can write more for next time and have a faster update! See you next time!  
> -Six


	3. Chapter II

**_Imperial Academy: A Star Wars Rebels Story;_ **

**_Chapter II:_ **

Characters : Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kannan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb ‘Zeb’ Orrellios, Agent Alexander Kallus, The Inquisitor, Gar Saxon

Ships : Sabezra, Hints of Kanera, for now

Description :

Sabine Wren is the top cadet in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, as such she is the one selected to tutor its newest pupil, Ezra Bridger. Ezra is a rebel spy, working for Phoenix Squadron; his objective was simple, find The Duchess and eliminate it. So what happens when the pair become entangled in the web of Rebel plots and Imperial machinations?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. I am but a humble fan, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Classroom Delta-4, Imperial Academy

Sabine glared, Ezra was sitting his focus on the holoprojected board at the front of the room. The Instructor was motioning to different points on the board, Sabine could faintly tell the details of the assignments.

“Cadet Wren.” Her eyes shot forwards as The Instructor motioned to the display. “Would you please note the errors made by TK-253 in his report?”

Sabine nodded and her strides quickly closed the distance between The Instructor and her desk. Pausing before the hologram showing the report her eyes began to dart from side to side. Her back straightened as she turned on the heel of her boot and stared towards the class.

“TK-253 used the wrong code, instead of saying that the supply depot was under attack, he said that the commissary was. Such a mistake in a report is frustrating, but not as bad as in the field.”

“Good Cadet Wren, now Cadet Bridger.” Ezra’s blue eyes focused on The Instructor.

“Yes Instructor Gyren?” Instructor Gyren motioned Sabine back to her seat before pointing to the spot she’d occupied. He was up and at the front of the room almost as faster then Sabine got back to her desk.

“Cadet Bridger, what is the importance of proper use of both technical jargon and proper reporting to The Empire?” Gyren’s eyebrow is raised as he keeps his eyes fixed on the cadet beside him.

“Proper use of technical jargon, such as codes, makes it possible for the algorithms that search through reports to more easily find reports and compile information for Imperial Intelligence. Proper reporting feeds into the same vein, but if reports are wrong or incorrect and small or miniscule seeming details are left out there is the chance for Imperial criminals or Rebel Terrorists to escape.” Instructor Gyren motions Ezra back to his seat, Sabine’s lips slightly parted and her eyes widened just a fraction. Ezra can’t help the way a smirk pulls at his lips or the wink he throws her way. 

“A great answer, so if the importance of reporting feeds into Imperial Intelligence and therefore may have importance beyond the reach of the current deployment or star system, can anyone tell me what the penalty for such infractions is?” Instructor Gyren's eyes were scanning the crowd as Sabine continued to glare as her arm shot up. “Cadet Wren?”

“As such The Imperial Code suggests Court Martial, restricted rations, duty assignment, and depending on the rank and size of the mess up a demotion or prison time can be incurred as well.” Sabine’s eyes were as hard as the iron that made up her armour as she stared Ezra down. Ezra’s hand went up and Instructor Gyren watched him beneath the brim of his hat.

“Yes Cadet Bridger? Something to add?”

“The Imperial Code also suggests that in times of conflict, such as war or where the normal command structure can be contacted, the commanding officer is allowed to render judgement without a Court Martial up to and including execution depending on the severity of the mistake.” Instructor Gyren’s head bobs and he turns back to the display depressing one of its buttons.

“Cadets Wren and Bridger are both correct. The Empire expects a great amount of care and effort to be put into its reports and maintaining both our Intelligence Corps, but also our standards. Every member of the Empire is a representative of it, and as such any misstep or mistake can be seen as weakness by those who might try to hurt our glorious Empire. The Imperial Code assignment I outlined at the beginning of next class will be completed and submitted at the start of our next session. As well all combat exercises from now on must use proper codes, frequencies, and scramblers. Mistakes will be punished by mock Court Martials with real punishments for the Cadet or Cadets involved. Do not fail your Empire Cadets, you are a part of it and it is key that you understand the respect that requires. Cadets Dismissed.” As the class of cadets marched out of the room Sabine snatched at the shoulder of Ezra’s uniform. She dragged him off to the side and out of the way of the others. There were still eyes on them, which practically burned holes into the back of Sabine’s head.

“What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to make me look bad? I’m the one who's supposed to be tutoring you!” Sabine hissed at him. Ezra for his party has wide eyes and looked fairly confused.

“Make you look bad? I’m basically trying to survive on my own, so if that means risking your ire to make sure that I don’t get stabbed or worse in my sleep I’ll do it. Maybe you should focus less on me and more on giving complete answers.” Ezra pushes his way out of Sabine’s gap and started for his next class. Sabine starred, her jaw locked in order to avoid it being hung open like a hangar bay.

“I’m gonna murder me a shabla Lothrat.” 

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Study Section Alpha-6, Imperial Academy

Sabine couldn’t help the glare and flat look on her face as the boy who had started to become proper competition in a few of their joint classes struggled with simple division and multiplication. Ezra’s face was contorted into a myriad of lines and the muscles of his jaw were so tight one could mistake them for durasteel cord.

“You can’t do division?” her tone didn’t beg for an answer, more of a statement than anything. His blue eyes raised to meet her with a glare.

“You grow up on the streets of Lothal? Division and Multiplication aren’t worth bantha poodoo.” He slammed his book closed and slipped from the study section. “I’ll be in my bunk when you decide you actually want to do what you’ve been asked too.”

Sabine narrowed his eyes as he stood. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. The reaction was instant. His study materials clattered across the table, his fingers pressed tightly to the nerve points on her arm. Her arm went slack and a gasp escaped her lips. His eyes went wide, but hardened quickly.

“I said I’ll see you at my bunk if you actually want to help me.” His snatched up his stuff and away before Sabine could even get up. She flexed her fingers, pain spiked through her arm, it was a sore kind of ache. The echo of footfalls reached her ears and Sabine turned. She stood, her chair practically screeched over the floor. 

“Well, this is an interesting development.” Viceroy Saxon raised an eyebrow at her. “What would you make of that reaction Cadet Wren?”

“He has trouble with math Sir, he doesn’t like being pushed,...” Sabine watched her mentor carefully. She had the scene in her mind, she played back every piece she could remember, and struggled to analyze for more.

“And? There’s at least one more thing Cadet Wren.” Her eyebrows shot up, as she noted how he pushed pressure points on her arm to free himself.

“He used pressure points on my arm to free himself Sir. He has at least some level of training in hand-to-hand, yet pressure points aren’t taught in Basic, at least not to Stormtrooper hopefuls.” Viceroy Saxon nodded at her. He spun on his heel and he went for the library’s door.

“Good work Cadet Wren, I knew you were the right choice for the job. Keep pushing him, let’s see where this  _ aruetii _ lands shall we?” He was gone before Sabine answered. Another piece of the scene replayed in her mind though, ‘grow up on the streets of Lothal’. Her memory about his thoughts on Mandalorian culture returned to her, Sabine shook the traitorous ideas from her head. She would catch this  _ aruetii _ and she would bring honour to The Empire and to her Clan.

* * *

Dormitory 5, Imperial Academy

Ezra glared at Chopper, the droid was settled right at the edge of his bunk. He took a seat on his bed and pulled the data chip he’d made and slipped it to the droid. Chopper beeped at him, and Ezra growled. The Machine beeped again and twirled before it rolled away. A few other cadets in the room raised their eyebrows at the astromech, but said nothing. He went to his desk and cracked open his book and continued his homework, even if Sabine wouldn’t help him, didn’t mean he couldn’t fight his way through it. 

The other cadets began to slink towards their bunks, Ezra remained stalwart at his desk. Sabine stopped behind him once, then continued to her bunk. The lights around him died, and still he fought his way through problem after problem. Sometimes he heard Kallus’ or Hera’s voices as they helped him work on the problems. It was close to midnight as he flicked off his light and closed his book. By the Force he’d be screwed if he had to do this every night.

* * *

The Ghost, 25 kilometers out from Sundari

Hera glared at Chopper, honestly the droid was quite tired of that greeting. She pulled the data chip and slipped it into the computer. She was still clad in her jumpsuit, Kanan sat in the seat beside her in his green shirt and armoured pauldron. The projector at the center of The Ghost’s display flared to life, and a blue tinted hologram of Ezra appeared.

“It’s taking longer than expected, and I think I’ll need more info from Fulcrum before I can make a move. The prototype is supposedly incomplete but all information on it is being kept on a separate server from the education one. I have no access at this point, I don’t know how long I’ll have to stay deep, but until then tell Fulcrum that his letters should continue, it’ll give Chop a reason to keep slipping onto the base. I miss you, may the Force be with you.” The recording cut out and Hera turned away. Kanan reached out, his hand settled on her upper arm.

“It’s Ezra Hera, the kid’ll be fine. Honestly I don’t think I’ve seen anyone take to this the way he does, he’s better at it than Jedi training.” Kanan tried for a reassuring smile, Hera would have called it closer to a grimace. She raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. Her arms curled around herself as she slipped from his grasp.

“Are we any better than his parents? They put themselves in danger for their son, and now we’ve put him in danger for The Rebellion. Worse… I asked him to do this Kanan, I asked him to go there, and I knew what might happen, but I thought it’d be in and out…” Hera’s voice shook and she refused to turn and meet his gaze. Kanan’s chair creaked and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Is this about Ezra’s parents? Or is it about your father? What we’re doing is questionable Hera, it always has been, but we’ve prepared him, and I have no doubt he’s seen worse on The Streets than he’ll see in that academy. He knew the risks when you offered this to him, so don’t act like it’s just your fault. He chose it too, all of it.” Kanan pulled her tight. “There’s nothing we can do now Hera, we just have to trust in The Force, and hope.”

“Wow, I feel so comforted Kanan, all I can do for the boy I made you take in is hope and trust in The Force.” She scoffed, Kanan chuckled into the top of her head. His lips pressed to her forehead. His fingers squeezed her softly and his mouth tilted close to her ear.

“I know it doesn’t mean much, but trust me. If The Force was saying something was wrong I’d know, I’ve kept a closer eye on that kid than most masters have ever kept on their padawan. I’ll know if something major is up.” She twisted in his arms and embraced him.

“I’ll trust you Love, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to worry.”

* * *

Shooting Range Alpha-2, Imperial Academy

Sabine glared at her target, the blaster pistol in her hand bucked and another scorch mark joined the rest of its brethren on the metal sheet with a Rebel’s image. Beside her a curse broke through the din of blasterfire. Sabine leaned back and her eyes widened. Bridger’s blaster was partially disassembled, the powerpack on the table before him and the trigger assembly in a variety of pieces. Sabine turned, and caught the officer in charge with his back to their side of the range. Another curse drew her focus back to Bridger. The boy held a broken piece, his firing mechanism had been tampered with. Sabine couldn’t help the fire in her stomach. She may not like the Lothrat, but if someone tampered with his gear then he would fail because of outside interference, not because  _ he _ had failed to meet standards. Sabine bit back her own curse and pulled a spare of the piece from her belt and held it out to him. 

Bridger’s jaw dropped, his wide eyes locked on the piece. She waved it at him. His mouth snapped shut and the piece disappeared from her hand. She turned back and pulled her blaster back up. She fired again and again. Soon she heard the fire of another blaster on the line. As practice ended and the cadets were marching back towards their dorms Bridger sidled up to Sabine. She glared at the smile that stretched across his face, and the twinkle in his blue eyes.

“You helped me.” Her glare narrowed.

“Don’t make a big deal out of this.” There was a note of warning in her tone. His smile grew broader.

“You helped me, you don’t entirely hate me.” Sabine’s amber gaze hardened and her lips pulled tight.

“Listen and listen well Bridger, the only reason I helped you is so that when you flunk out of this Academy it's because you weren’t good enough and not because someone tampered with your gear.” Bridger simply winked and slipped back into place before the officer noticed. His last words stuck in her head, no matter how hard she fought to purge them.

“You still helped me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this update is also fairly short, but in order to understand I’ve been struggling to write fanfiction right now, I finally got into a mood for it and I’m going to try and get done what I can while I have this mood. Also here’s Chapter II of this fic, so please thank Anonymous Noob The 2nd for requesting it. I think I finally kind of have a good idea of the plot and where I want to take this fic, as such I’ll hopefully have more out without a huge time difference, but I bet those promises are starting to seem quite empty coming from me. Thanks to everyone who has made it through to this point, this fic is one I care about, that’s the only reason I’m writing it, and that means that I have a certain quality to expect from my writing. That’s part of the reason why I struggle sometimes because I’ll hit some Writer’s Block (read: Absolute Bane of My Existence) and feel like every attempt that I’m making just isn’t good enough. So thanks for bearing with me. Also a lot of my stuff is on Fnet and I’m trying to put it on Archiveofourown (AO3) as well, so you’ll probably see these stories popping up over there if they aren’t already. Thanks for reading, and if you bear with me I do hope to complete my stories I never mean to make them seem abandoned, because they aren’t I just need to get rid of the Writer’s Block that’s fought me on that story for, in some cases years. Anyway stay safe everyone and I hope that you all are able to take care of yourselves.  
> -Six out


	4. Chapter III

Classroom Delta-4, Imperial Academy

Ezra kept his focus on the front of the class, still he could feel the eyes that bored into the side of his head. Nearly every person in the class watched him like he had a pair of heads. The instructor continued to motion to her display, equations, letters, and numbers filled it. To Ezra it might as well have been Shyriiwook. Sabine, placed directly behind the blue haired boy stared as his brows furrowed and his lips went tight. His eyes scanned the displays, then again, over and over. Her eyes narrowed as Ezra glowered at the display and he worried his lower lip.

“Any of this make sense Bridger?” Sabine leaned in close, her voice only a shadow of a whisper. His bright blue eyes looked as hard as the ice of Geonosis’ moons. His stylus stopped in its movement over his pad.

“What’s it to you?” His tone was sharp, and something caused the hairs on her arms to straighten as she matched his gaze. Her own amber eyes went steely and she didn’t back down.

“I’m supposed to tutor you.” It sounded more like a question than a statement as she felt a flicker of doubt in the back of her mind.

“Great lot of good that’s done me so far.” Ezra focused on the lesson completely, and left Sabine close to his shoulder. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat and she sat back, hard. Her chair made the slightest groan and the instructor’s eyes went to her.

“Cadet Wren, perhaps you would like to explain why this material is important, especially to infantry and special forces such as yourselves?” Her voice could probably give the durasteel walls a run for their credits for how cold it was. Sabine kept her eyes straight and avoided the urge to roll them. Her chair barely made a sound as it slid back,  _ Shabla chair _ .

“We’re learning trigonometry Ma’am. It’s important because it can help Infantry determine the angle they need to fire at, or the distance they are from a target. For Special Forces this is exacerbated as they may need to line up a precise orbital bombardment, or need to quickly judge the distance they still have to cross from their position to their target.” The Instructor nodded, Sabine soundlessly retook her seat.

“That is correct, Trigonometry has many uses and many applications. For Fleet Officers it is needed to help determine distances between vessels for communications, or it could be needed to work out the firing arcs of turbolasers. Infantry use it to figure out the best firing positions in static defense. Special Forces use it for a vast variety of tasks that may sometimes seem pointless or unexplainable outside the field of battle. Math is an important tool for the Imperial Military, that is why we teach it, even at an academy on a world of raised warriors. So please Cadet Wren keep your focus on your studies.” The glare of the officer’s grey eyes bored into Sabine’s head. Sabine pulled her shoulders tight and straightened her back, her eyes on the lesson. She ignored the burn of the instructor’s eyes until her words continued. In a normal classroom full of teenangers, those not born on Mandalore snickers might have passed through the rows of desks, here in an Imperial Academy eyes just glanced at her. It was worse. Each glance made her draw her lips tighter, every look caused a slight twitch in her eyebrow, but the worst was how Ezra didn’t even react. She couldn’t fathom how his lack of response infuriated her more than anything the classmates she’d spent years with at this point. When the instructor finally dismissed them Sabine all but threw herself from her desk and tried to catch Ezra, but the boy had escaped from the room faster than she could stand, a growl slipped from between her lips and clenched teeth.

* * *

The Ghost, 25 kilometers out from Sundari

Hera glared at the report on her pad. The Basic scrolled faster and faster with every flick of her finger. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips pulled tight. The doors hissed and Kanan took the Co-Pilot’s seat. Her eyes burned across the pad’s surface before they rose to Kanan’s. His teal-blue eyes glimmered like the clear waters of the ocean worlds they’d passed on their travels. A dark note flickered within his gaze like an undercurrent in the sea. She knew he knew, he has The Force to add to his perceptive nature, but he’d still let her tell him.

“The Rebellion, they think we need to have Ezra stay in place longer. They’re afraid that even if we find and destroy the prototype then they’ll just build a new one. They… They want him to find the builder of the prototype, and either turn them to our cause, or tell us so we can  _ extract _ them.” Her lekku twitched and her face fell from his view. His fingers curled around hers.

“You know as well as I do he can do it, but the way you said extract?” The last piece of his statement was near a whisper, as if spoken too loud it would draw The Empire to them. 

“Prison, if Ezra can’t convince them, they’ll be imprisoned by The Rebellion. We have a few facilities for it, though they aren’t used very often. Even if it's for the right reasons Kanan, does it make us better than The Empire to kidnap someone and pull them from their life?” Kanan tightened his grip on her hand.

“The Jedi would argue that such a life lived in the willing destruction of other sentients is a waste of a life, and that taking measures to ensure they hurt no one would be acceptable. Or at least that’s how I would interpret what the Jedi would say. But, that said I don’t know. The Empire has ripped many people from their lives, Ezra is just one of the consequences of that. They’ve done it for many reasons, and they have killed for no other reason than they want to. We may not be able to find an explanation for this, but at least they aren’t asking up to kill whoever this person is, that is something The Empire would do without hesitation.” Kanan slipped onto his knees and brushed his lips over the back of Hera’s hand. “We can only do what we think is right, if you trust The Rebellion then we should do it, but if you doubt it then we should stick to the original mission.”

“How are you able to say things and give advice like this? I still remember having to pull you out of the firing line when we first met because you were drunk as a criminal thug.” The half-hearted laugh that escaped her lips just barely reached her eyes. A smile broke on Kanan’s lips and a small chuckle flittered into the cockpit.

“Because you pulled me out of the gutter, and now I have the ability to think clearly, at least some times.”

* * *

Combat Room Alpha-4, Imperial Academy

Ezra’s blaster bucked in his hand. He ducked back around the cover as another bolt sang towards him. Sabine let her eyes narrow at him. Ezra raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He leaned out and sent two more blasts downwind. The white blocks around them were scorched black and grey, fires raged over the battlefield, and the white armoured cadets marched closer.

“We’re going to be flanked! We’ll fail the exercise!” Sabine fought the urge to shoot her partner, Ezra narrowed his eyes at her and he sped around the blocks at a breakneck speed. Sabine’s hand snatched at thin air. She took Ezra’s cover and chanced a glance around the barricade, her blaster at the ready. 

Ezra ducked and dodged, almost like how someone might weave clothing. The bolts from the blasters whizzed and zipped around him, the air sizzled and snapped. It was almost like he knew the shots were coming before they even started. His hand rose and the blaster kicked in it, the round pulsed over the other cadet’s armour as they went down. The blue haired boy ducked down and fired off another shot under his free arm. Energy from the strike waved across the other cadet’s armour and he collapsed onto the ground. Sabine went wide eyed as more and more of their enemies collapsed into pained heaps.

Finally the hiss and snap of blaster fire ceased and Ezra stood tall in the middle of the square, at least six cadets sprawled around him moaned and groaned. They shifted and clutched at the scorch marks across their armour. Sabine’s jaw dropped. She’d seen the file, Saxon had given it to her not long after her first meeting with Ezra. The kid was a master with a blaster, and an artist in out of the box thinking, but this was otherworldly, and it screamed Jedi. Ezra turned and shot her a smile. Sabine’s lips pulled tight and she spun on her heel and marched from the exercise room as the Training Officer called ‘Endex’. 

* * *

Sabine was halfway to Saxon’s office by the time Ezra caught up with her. He stopped his dead run and walked beside her at the same pace, his breath huffed and puffed in unison with their steps. He didn’t say a word and Sabine kept her eyes focused forward. A couple of times his breath stopped, his jaw open, and then it’d snap shut again. As it happened again Sabine whirled, and jabbed her finger at his chest as she shouted.

“What? What is it you want to say? We’ve been walking for I don’t know how far now and you keep starting and then stopping, just spit it out already!” Her eyes blazed and she pushed into his personal space. “I don’t get it, one minute you want my help, the next you want respect, then you want my approval! When will you get it through your thick skull I’m just following orders! I’m not here to be your friend, my aid is only worth as much as you put into it. I feel like you’re not even trying! What do you want from me? You’re coming here got me pulled off  _ my _ project, it messed with  _ my _ academics,  _ my _ life! I’m here to learn and be of better service to the Empire, and because I’m saddled with helping you I don’t feel like I’m reaching my full potential! And you? You show-off, you rise to bait like a Krayt Dragon, and you sure as  _ shab _ don’t notice when you’re not wanted!”

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to the mess, but I guess you just answered that question for me.” Ezra’s shoulders fell and his eyes went downcast. He turned and slowly walked away, he stopped for a second and just barely glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry  _ I _ ruined everything for you, but I guess if this how you treat people who want to be your friend I guess  _ I _ should thank every force in the universe, that I'll never be your friend.”

He turned a corner and was gone. Sabine hissed, a hollow empty feeling settled in her gut and something seemed to tug at her conscience. She felt the heat in her glare fade,  _ by the Manda why do I feel like this?  _ A hand fell on her shoulder and Sabine’s head shot to see Saxon directly beside her. A cruel smile stretched across his face.

“I watched the combat exercise, he definitely is impressive, and I have to say, he’s either a Mando with a lot of training, or Jetii to be able to do that. You’re doing good work Cadet Wren, push him harder, the more desperate he becomes the sooner we’ll get everything back on track for you, no need to worry  _ The Duchess _ will still be waiting for you once this is all over.” A cold weight pressed against her chest and as quickly at Saxon appeared he was gone, she was left standing in the middle of the corridor alone. Everything about this felt wrong, and all she wanted to do was paint or work on her machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. I’m so sorry for how this took, first I admit to hitting more Writer’s Block on this scene, and then as if that wasn’t enough I got my hands on a new game and became entirely engrossed in that, add to that a huge shift in my sleep and work schedules alongside an increasing desire to read both books and fanfiction and well I hope you can see why this took longer than I’d hoped. I’m not abandoning this work I swear and I’m trying to do my best around Writer’s Block but I will just say I make no promises for timely updates, in fact most of the time I have timely updates is when I have spent months or more working on things in advance before posting. So again I apologise, I hope you all enjoyed this, and well I’ll have another chapter as soon as I can, I hope.  
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know new story, not an update to any of my old and currently on going ones. I’m still working on them, school has sucked recently and I’m trying to finish up. As for the lack of content, between school and work and what little of a social life I still have I just haven’t felt in the mood to write until recently, and I absolutely refuse to write anything I don’t think is with my full attention and effort because I write this stuff for you people to read. This story was requested by Anonymous Noob the 2nd so a shout out to them for letting me write this idea, let’s see where this goes everybody! Hope you enjoyed the read and are all doing well! See you next time!  
> -Six  
> P.S. This is an old AN and I'm moving this fic onto AO3 from Fnet where I have most of my work. I hope you all enjoy it here, I didn't realise that it wasn't over here.


End file.
